


Stud

by LarasLandlockedBlues



Series: Just Say Lass [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, MGiT, Masturbation, Modern Girl in Thedas, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Rylen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rylen Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stress Relief, Tumblr Prompt, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarasLandlockedBlues/pseuds/LarasLandlockedBlues
Summary: After a long day's work at Skyhold, Abigail helps Rylen work through his stress.





	Stud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitorsmabari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/gifts).



> From the tumblr prompt "Your skin feels so soft."
> 
> Thank you for the prompt!  
> xx,  
> Lara

“Hey, stud.”

It’s been a long day, but the sound of her voice and her odd accent on the Common words immediately soothe the edginess he’s feeling.

Stud.

She always calls him that when she’s in the mood, when she wants him.

Rylen smirks and looks over his shoulder at where Abby’s leaning against the door jamb. “Eh, lass,” he greets her, his voice instantly dropping an octave at the sight of her, his body flooding with anticipation and calmness all at once.

She’s started wearing softer clothes, less black leather, and she’s less likely to lash out and impulsively push people away from her now.

Him included.

She lingers in his embrace for much longer now, the look in her eye more tender when she peers up at him, deep chocolate brown depths twinkling with something he recognizes.

Aye, the lass is beginning to give in to her feelings.

“Long day?” she purrs, and she walks in and closes the door behind her. She must have finished closing the tavern up, since he can’t hear anything but the sound of her soft shoes walking across the stone floor to him.

“Aye, it was,” he grumbles, still working impatiently at the fastenings of his armor. He tries not to think about the training he tried to accomplish, the patrols he scheduled, the men he tried to get into shape and following his and the Commander’s orders.

The Commander had enough on his plate, worrying about the Inquisitor running off to the dangerous territory of the Exalted Plains, and Rylen had tried to step in as much as he could to help relieve the burden of his tasks.

But who would help him relieve his own burdens?

He glances slyly at her as she approaches, noticing the way her hips are swaying, the way her lips are glistening as if she ran her tongue over them in anticipation. When he thinks about what she may be anticipating, he feels his heart racing and his palms start sweating. He begins to harden in his breeches, thinking about how he took her the night before, how he took her the night before that.

Every time is amazing, every time stays with him. He can’t get enough of her, not the taste or scent or feel of her, and he certainly can’t get enough of the sight of her as she peers up at him with that tender look she only gets when she looks up at him.

“Finish getting out of your armor so I can help you with that,” she tells him, and she winks coyly.

He likes the sound of that.

Turning and focusing on removing the rest of his armor and clothes, he doesn’t look behind him to see what she’s doing. When he turns around though he sees that she’s standing naked beside the bed, her pale skin looking creamy and tempting in the candlelight.

The rosy peaks of her breasts catch his attention like always, the way her small waist curves to her round hips, his gaze roaming down to the place between her legs that he wants to taste, to keep his face buried in for days. She’s rubbing her thighs together slightly and he can tell she wants him.

“You’re still quite a sight, Abigail,” he murmurs, closing the distance and taking her in his arms. Her skin is always so cold to the touch, just like the ice magic she seems to prefer. He can feel the lyrium beneath it in her veins, but he wants to get closer, to try to drink her in.

He’ll never get enough of her, still wondering how it is she came to fall into his life the way she did, like she was sent to him by the Maker himself.

“So are you, stud,” she tells him, and she grabs his hand and tugs him to the side of the bed. “You look stressed though, you should let me help you out with that.”

He quirks an eyebrow at her but doesn’t protest as she guides him to sit on the side of the bed. Her brown eyes are twinkling as she encourages him to sit, and when she falls to her knees in front of him he feels his breath catch in anticipation.

“L-lass -”

“Poor guy, my poor stud, so busy all day with no relief,” she tells him. “You deserve someone taking care of you. Luckily you’ve got me.”

She holds his gaze as she takes his already hardened cock in her hand, dragging it up with a slight twist as she moves from the base to the tip.

“So ready for me, just from seeing my tits,” she teases, and then she winks playfully once more and leans forward. She doesn’t break eye contact as she parts her lips and sticks her tongue out slightly, taking the very tip of him into the wet cavern of her mouth.

She flicks her tongue along the tip of him, swirling around it until he groans and his eyes flutter shut.

“You’re so big, Ry,” she tells him, removing her mouth and using her hand to try to coat him with the saliva that’s left from her lips. “And your skin feels so soft on your cock, I love how you feel.”

He tries to form words but she surges forward and takes him back into her mouth., her delicate tongue sliding along him as she bobs her head to take more of him each time with her movements. She varies her pace, sometimes bobbing quickly, others moving slowly and working hard to suck at him as she slides him between her lips.

“Fuck, Abigail,” he growls, and he grips the back of her dark hair with his fingers, unable to resist trying to direct her, to get more from her.

In response she moans, causing vibrations around him with the action, and he lets out a strangled cry. The feeling of her mouth wet and hot around him, the sight of her on her knees before him, her tiny hand wrapped around the thick base of his cock is enough to set him at the edge.

And yet still she’s bobbing her head, taking more and more of him each time, glancing up to his gaze with loving chocolate eyes, the sight of her lips stretched around him making him moan.

“T-touch yourself like a good lass,” he tells her, and he feels his knees tremble when he watches how eagerly she reaches with her free hand to the place between her legs.

She whimpers slightly as she begins moving her fingers on her small pearl, shifting slightly on her knees but still maintaining the rhythm of her mouth bobbing along his length. He watches eagerly as she spreads her excitement over her pearl, when she strains her position slightly to slip her fingers within herself. He’s almost awed when she bounces herself lightly on her fingers in response to the sensation, moaning around him again as she tries to take him further into her mouth.

When she manages to slide him all the way down her throat, letting out a muffled, choked sound in response to his size, he cries her name and tightens his hand in her hair.

“Good lass,” he praises. “D-do it again, Abigail, please -”

He hardly has to ask before she slides her mouth to take him to the hilt again, and she bounces herself faster on her fingers as she does. Another deep groan of praise, another _“good lass, do it like a good lass,”_ escapes his throat and she moans loudly. He watches in awe as she begins to jerk her hips against her hand, whimpering as she falls apart with his cock down her throat.

 “Yes, Abigail, that’s a – that’s a lass – _fuck,_ that’s it,” he groans, enjoying the way she sucks harder at him in response to her orgasm.

She stills finally, moving her mouth along him languidly, gladly sliding him between her lips as she peers up at him. Her eyes are watering as if she wants to cry from the way she just fell apart, and the sight sets his heart racing.

He praises her, again and again, jerking his hips slightly as he seeks his own release. When she moans in response to his hand directing her by her hair to take more of him into her mouth, he groans but works to keep his eyes open so that he can enjoy the sight of her lips stretched around him.

“I’m going to come in your mouth, lass,” he tells her. He has before, but he still feels the need to warn her, to let her decide if he really can each time he does so.

But she simply nods, eagerly bobbing her head faster to encourage him to do just what he said he was going to.

She holds his gaze as she works on him, moving her mouth along his cock, twisting her hand at the base of him as she tries to push him over the edge.

The sight of her chocolate eyes staring up at him as she struggles with his size again is enough to do it, and he groans loudly as he feels himself throb. Keeping his eyes open takes more effort than he can muster, and he throws his head back, enjoying the sensation of her sliding her lips along him in short bursts as she carries him through it.

She sucks harder at him, moaning slightly as she works to swallow his spend, and he tightens his hand in her hair as if he’s hanging on for dear life in response to the sensations.

“L-lass, fuck, Abigail, yes,” he moans, not even certain what he’s saying.

When he feels himself finish and she slows, he releases her hair and she removes her mouth from him with a loud, obscene pop.

For a moment they simply stare at one another, breathing heavily as they do.

“Feel better, stud?” she asks, her voice low and sultry, and a wide smile crosses her lips as she leans forward between his legs.

“Aye, lass – then again you always know how to make me feel better,” he tells her, and he wraps his arms around her and captures her lips in a deep kiss.

His stress disappears as he feels her relax into his arms, and he wants to smile at the thought of how much she’s opening up to him, how tender she’s becoming.

She’s his lass, that much is for certain, and he wouldn’t trade her for anything.


End file.
